Operation: Hercules!
by DMGirl02
Summary: The Nations are getting ready to put on a production, but it doesn't go as plan, but then again does anything?
1. Casting

OKAY! Well I wont even get into how I got the idea, I just did...haha I hope that you all enjoy it as much as I did writing it! Not good writing Fan fiction when i should be studying for finals! haha oh well..

Many Thanks to SeeNoEvil121 for helping me out!

**Rating: K+  
**

**Warning: Foreign language?  
**

**Summery: ****The Nations are getting ready to put on a production, but it doesn't go as plan, but then again does anything?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia, nor Disney's Hercules.  
**

* * *

It is rare for the World Conference to ever be absolutely silent, even when another nation is speaking. Needless to say, when Greece's suggestion is met with absolute silence from the many nations surrounding him, he is less than pleased with the peace and quiet for the first time. Maybe repeating himself will get more of a reaction? He says once more, "… So yeah, like I said… I was wondering if you guys can help me make a play. For the kids." He begins growing tired and slumps back into his seat, ready to knock out if it weren't for the fact that he was waiting for a reply.

The other Nations look at the brown haired man. They have been asked to go off to war, to settle economic disputes, and were even asked to settle the most problematic of issues. But never have they been asked to perform…. Much less at the request of one of their own. They all shift their eyes from Greece to each other.

America is the first to speak, enthusiastic. "I think it will be a great idea, if it's for kids…." Everyone has a feeling he just wants to be the hero.

"Why don't you just give us the details, like why you want to make a play for kids in the first place." Britain says as he turns to Greece. By the expression on his face, his large brows furrowed, it is obvious he is a little skeptical about the idea. After all, they have actors in Greece don't they?

"Well, my economic situation isn't so good right now… And I have many little kids ending up on the street." Greece got everyone's attention "Not to mention, they are bothering the cats." The nation's expression shifts from sympathy to annoyance after his last sentence. "So I figured we could do something for them, in their time of need."

"But, Greece… don't you have actors to help you with that?" Canada takes the words right out of England's mouth and for the first time it seems his question is acknowledged.

"Well you guys don't have to but I thought that it would look good on everyone if they help my people and I," Greece says as he looks down, petting his neko-chan. It's plain he isn't too sure of his idea now.

"So in other words you want us to do charity work?" England says as he sips his earl gray.

"I think it's a great idea Greece-san" The Japanese man praises the cat lover.

"Okay so I guess 'Operation: Help Greece Entertain the Kids' is in affect!" America announces enthusiastically as he rises from his chair. He grabs the chalk and writes the name of the 'operation' on the board, and beneath it his own name. "So who wants to help?"

Japan hesitates for a moment before finally raising his hand. "I will help."

"I think it will be fun, put me down! But I have a question?" Canada raises his hand and stands hoping he won't be ignored. "What play will we be doing?"

"Well I was thinking of doing a play on Heracles. To give the kids a little bit of history…" Greece instantly thinks of his mother's ruins, how many people now-a-days don't bother with history. Then, he begins to feel sleepy again.

"I think that is an excellent idea Greece, enriching the young minds in history…. I will participate as well" Germany says. He glances at America as the younger nation writes his name down.

"I'll do it if Germany is! Romano you should help too! It will be fun" Italy says as he starts poking his twin brother, who is getting annoyed at the physical contact.

"Fine, if you insist, now stop poking me… Oi! Spain! We're doing it too, now put our names down fat ass." Spain simply nods. America twitches at the name calling, but puts it in the back of his mind.

Soon after one by one everyone starts joining in. They all arrange a date to perform, a day to sit and watch the movie and cast characters. As everyone becomes interested in the play a smile spreads across Greece's lips. He isn't so sleepy anymore.

* * *

(~x~x~x~)

Casting day has finally come; After watching the Disney movie, many prefer doing the technical work or sets; costumes or make up. But a list has to be written so nothing is certain.

"I've watched this movie before….. And well some of the historical context are off…" announces Greece as he takes out the Disney version of Heracles.

"…. I.. I've hared about you're history and I thought that this version would be more... suitable for children" Lithuania says as he turns on the T.V. he was the one who bought the movie in.

"you're right… . " Greece hands over the movie, then sits with the crowd, his neko- chan that was once on the brunettes head was now resting on his lap.

With that the movie began…..

* * *

"I wanna be the hero!" America announces as soon as the movie comes to an end. Everyone saw that coming.

"Perhaps we should take a vote?" Russia speaks up, He knew that nobody wants America to be the hero.

"I think it's a brilliant idea Russia" England fishes out some paper from his brief case. "In that case we will write down the names of the characters and vote." Everyone is quiet at the moment while England writes up the list. Then grabs more paper and hands it to everyone else. " okay, I will call out the names of the characters and everyone put down who you think would be who. If you want a description of character I'm sure Greece will gladly assist."

For about half an hour everyone was writing names besides characters while England and Greece describe them. Some countries had offered to set up sounds and stage, and others, who were mainly the girls wanted to do clothing and make up. So everyone's choosing list got smaller and smaller. Finally after what seems like forever, everyone passes up their papers; England gives the papers to Greece and he and Japan begin to count. Not too much later, their job is complete.

"Okay we have a list of Characters! Everyone listen up!" The murmur of conversation that had risen during the waiting process silences as everyone's attention is focused on the British man. England picks up a piece of chalk and starts writing down names on the board.

"Okay we will go in order of appearance. The narrator will be… Austria" Austria just nods, at least he doesn't have a lot of lines.

"Next are the five muses, we have Canada ….. Where's Canada?"

"I… I'm right here…" the quiet country says from directly in front of England.

"Oh, Okay good, I didn't see you there. Let's see… then we have Japan, Russia, Lithuania and Finland" Japan looks down, a bit embarrassed. He will have to be wearing a dress…. Lithuania shakes in his shoes as he looks at Russia (who was staring back at him...smiling),while Finland was... well ecstatic

"Now we have our Gods, lets see we have…." England stops, his jaw almost dropping as he hastily re-reads the paper, "Are you kidding me?"

"_Y at-il quelque chose de mal_, England ?" France is smirking, England just gives him a dirty look

_'You, Frog' _He thinks to himself. "Zeus will be played by…. Me" everyone stares for a brief moment… then the laughter begins (France being the loudest) and England blushes with embarrassment.

"So tell me, dear _Angleterre_. Who is the poor unfortunate - I mean - the privileged wife?" France asks wiping a tear from his eyes as he composes himself once more. It's obvious he's trying (and nearly failing) to not erupt in laughter once more. Everyone silences for a few moments as England looks down at the paper, his face red, unable to meet their gaze.

Finally, he says: "Poland." and the laughter continues.

"Oh shut up you twits!" England snaps, slamming the paper on the table for emphasis. It seems to quiet a handful of them, but there are still some snickers. Heaving a frustrated sigh, he raises the paper once more with one hand and rubs his temples with the other. It hasn't even started yet and already he's getting a headache. With reluctance, he says, "Continuing... Hercules will be played by…" the nations silence for at that moment, their eyes drifting to the excited looking America, his eyes sparkling en excitement._ 'Oh no...'_ Seems to be the general thought.

"Wait this isn't right…. Prussia?" England says, raising his eyes from the paper to look around for the man in question. America shifts from anxious to glaring at Prussia. If looks could kill, the albino would have dropped dead. Prussia seems surprised for a moment, then he grins.

"HAHAHAHA….. That's right! An awesome role like that only belongs to an awesome person like me! Sorry America… NOT! HAHA" Prussia stands up, his excitement showing in the haste and energy. As the other nations watch him, they begin to wonder if maybe they'd made a mistake choosing him.

England clears his throat to get the attention of the others. "Now then, since we have our Hercules why don't we just go on and say Megara? Our Megara is…" a pause. He doesn't even try to contain his giggle "hehehe…. America!" Everyone looks towards America who was now boiling with rage. Obviously, there is some sort of mistake!

Nope no mistake at all! America and Prussia as damsel and Hero? How can it get better then this?

"Now… our Hades is….. Now who the bloody hell voted for France?" Prussia hi-fives Spain and France, all in tears from the continuous laughter. This play is certainly going to be interesting….

* * *

Well that concludes chapter one! I hope you all enjoy it! Reviews are welcomed!

_**Y at-il quelque chose de mal**_- "Is there something wrong" (French)

_**Angleterre-**_ "England" (French)

_**Heracles V.S. Hercules**_- Heracles Is referred to the actual historical Greek figure, whereas Hercules is referred to the Disney movie.


	2. Read though and rehearsal

Well this took a long time to update but I hope the length of the chapter will satisfy! anyway, yay! winter vacation! no school and no finals! haha now I have more time to update! I hope you all enjoy this chapter! reviews and feedback's are always welcomed!

and many thanks to SeeNoEvil121 for the tips and help

**Rating: K+  
**

**Warning: Foreign language (just a itty bitty bit), irritated countries (we can all guess who that will be!)  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia, nor Disney's Hercules, nor the lines of the movie!**

Oh and before I forget... the list of who's who on the story...

_**Cast**_:

Narrator... Austria

Hercules... Prussia  
Philoctetes... Switzerland  
Hades... France  
Megara... America  
Pain... Romano  
Panic... Feleciano

_**The Gods**_  
Zeus...England  
Hera... Poland  
Nessus...Denmark  
Hermes... China  
Demitris... Netherlands

_**Mortal parents**_  
Amphitryon...Spain  
Alcmene... Hungary

_**The fates**_  
Clotho... Norway  
Lachesis... Cuba  
Atropos... Belarus

_**Muses**_  
Calliope... Canada  
Clio... Japan  
Melpomeme.. Russia  
Terpsichore.. Lithuania  
Thalia...Finland

_**Titans**_  
Lythos... Turkey  
Hydros...Sweden  
Pyros... Korea  
Stratos... Latvia  
Cyclops... Germany

_**Crew:**_

Belgium, Egypt, Estonia, Greece, Hong Kong, Iceland, Liechtenstein, Monaco, Sealand, Seborga, Seychelles, Taiwan, Turkish Republic of Northern Cyprus, Ukraine, Wy, and everyone in cast.

_**Operation: HERCULES!... commence! **_

* * *

It has been weeks since the casting of characters, and things aren't exactly going as planned… but then again has anything? Germany begins to take over the order and control of the play. As he doesn't have to show up until the end, he figures he might as well help poor Greece.

"Now lets go over that again" Germany says, a bit frustrated by now. He raises a hand, counting down with his fingers as he says, "3.… 2.… 1!"

"On… behalf of my son, I would like to thank you for the gifts" England reads from his script to the other "gods", standing before him holding out a hand towards the fake baby in Poland's arms.

"And like, what do we get him? I think we should totally like, get him a pony!" Poland trails off as England interrupts.

"Shut up! I'm suppose to say that, and it's not a pony you twit! It's a Pegasus! Speaking of horses, where's Uni?" England looks around for the unicorn in question, thinking that perhaps seeing his "imaginary" friend will calm his irritations. Honestly, a _'pony'_?

Germany is about to interrupt when France enters the scene.

"What an adorable site _mon ami_! And I would like to give this child a little gift of my own…" France winks at England, and attempts to grab the child from Poland, but England slaps his hand away.

"I'm sure anything you give him would be no good!"

"I'm sure what you're feeding him is ten times worse then what I will give him!"

"CUT!" Germany rubs his temples in frustration. "Why don't we take a break, and we will continue with Hercules and Megara's scene?" he suggests before the argument can escalate. Germany doesn't have to say it twice. As if that simple statement has been the six words they've been waiting for all day, everyone abandons their work and runs like wild animals to the food stand at the far end of the theatre. Germany grumbles, slapping his forehead with a hand in exasperation. One would think nations would act more… well civilized.

"Hey Germany~" Italy approaches the irritated blond cheerfully, offering a full plate to the nation. "I bought you some pasta and wurst." The mere mention of wurst made Germany snap his head up like a dog and rise, running to the table with new found enthusiasm. Italy watches, shocked, and a bit uncertain. "Ve~ Germany? Oh well more for me!" With that the Italian man takes his seat and began his meal.

* * *

"This sucks! I should be playing the hero! Why the hell am I playing a freakin' girl?" America yells out as he is called to the stage after his break. He is most obviously less than pleased at the casting. It must be some cruel sick joke. Obviously, they're jealous that he's the hero and they're not. England probably planned the whole thing, as far as the American is concerned. America ascends the stairs, mounting the elevated stage and stands center as he crosses his arms over his chest unhappily.

"Because you complain like one!" A smirking England replies as he walks across the stage, clothing and needles in hand. America turns on the British man with a scowl.

"Oh, shut up! At least I'm not married to Poland!" he shouts back as England disappears behind the curtain.

"Like, what about me?" Poland asks, stepping out of the Foyer as his name is apparently called. He looks around, confused, then goes back inside when Lithuania calls for him.

"Can we start now?" Germany finally asks as he and Greece sit on the first row of the theatre, scripts in hand. It seems to be nothing but arguing and complaints with everyone in this show. Did it never end?

"The awesome Prussia is here!" The Albino calls out. He shoves the curtains aside and steps through rather dramatically, his arms held out briefly before he bows to the non-existent audience. America stares at him venomously. Prussia was doing this on purpose.

"I hate you…" America grumbles, turning away from Prussia to walk (or rather stomp with clenched fists) to the far right of the stage. "God this is so not cool!" Prussia follows behind him with much more enthusiasm, almost bouncing with each step as he catches up to the taller American and falls into step beside him.

"Now, now stop being such a drama queen and lets start!" Prussia says as he puts an arm around the American. He looks over his shoulder to his younger brother and winks. Germany puts his face in his hands. This is not going to turn out good.

"Very well... let's begin..." he says hesitantly.

(~x~x~x~)

Out of all of the things to complain about when it came to America, Germany can't complain about character. He's honestly rather impressed with America as the young blond falls to the floor, scrambles to rise again only to be scooped up by Denmark.

"Not so fast, sweet heart~" Denmark tries to suppress a laugh but is unsuccessful as a giggle slips out at the thought of calling America such a thing. America on the other hand is far from amused - not by the words but by the way Denmark had his arm around his waist. Pulling him a little too close for comfort.

"I swear Den- Nessus! Let. Me. GO!" America says through his teeth. He would love nothing more than to turn around and kick Denmark where it hurts, but doing so would result in having to do the entire scene over again. He'll have to put up with it as Denmark continues.

"OOhhh, I like them-" Denmark doesn't get to finish his sentence as America elbows him in the stomach. Denmark scowls at America. "What the hell, man?"

"Oops. Sorry. my arm must have slipped." America says, feinting innocence. However, his glare belies his tone.

"Oh, Its my turn… Um… what was my line?" Switzerland cuts in as the two begin to scuffle. He's not used to acting in general, and now he has to act, hyper, and…well hyper. Definitely not Switzerland. In a monotone voice, he says, "First just analyze the situation, never go out there with out thinking.." Denmark and America stop their fighting and look at him, surprised. He obviously needs a lot of help.

Prussia marches forward, a wide grin on his face. He stops just a few feet away from Denmark and America and makes a superman pose as he says "Halt!" _Damn, I feel so awesome_! He thinks to himself with a confident smirk.

Denmark gets back into character almost immediately, dragging America with him as he walks toward Prussia and stops only inches away. "Outta my way!"

"Well pardon me… um… Sir, but can you please back off. Your contaminating my awesomeness. Oh, and release the young lad-" Prussia doesn't have a chance to finish that last word as America interrupts.

"Keep moving, Jr." He says hastily. He obviously doesn't want to be called a lady.

"Don't interrupt the awesome hero! Anyway aren't you a _damsel_ in _distress_?" Prussia likes where things were going… he just needs America to say those few words…

Apparently America knew where things were going too because he grumbled the words _'I hate you'_ and resumed acting… "I'm a…damsel" he says getting quieter as he said the 'D' word. To think, a Hero degrading himself to the damsel in distress. Could things get any worse? Prussia leans forward, cupping a hand around his ear.

"What I couldn't hear you" he says. He's obviously having fun. America stares at him for a moment.

"I'm a damsel.." America says at last as he shoves Denmark, "I'm in distress" he shoves Denmark again. America isn't going to give Prussia the satisfaction of seeing him squirm. He plays along. "I can handle this… Have a nice day~" He adds flirtatiously. Prussia looks at him uncertainly. This wasn't where things were suppose to go...

Germany looks at the scene playing before him with a small frown then turns to Greece and sighs… Both knew this was as good of a performance that they are going get out of everyone and at least most of them are doing their lines properly. _Great... _the blond thinks to himself. Before them, the scene continues.

Prussia unsheathes his sword valiantly, but the forgotten Denmark interferes and knocks Prussia to the ground with a sweeping punch to the face. The force of the blow surprises the white-haired nation who now lies on the ground in shock with a hand to the side of his face.

Silence engulfs the entire room and all eyes turn to Switzerland.

"Oh, right… um, you're sword! Get you're sword!" he says, reciting his lines quickly. He considers his words after a moment, his brows furrowing in discontent. "Wait swords aren't sufficient, you should use a gun!" he corrects himself with much more vigor. Who knew discussing guns would make the Swiss man so enthusiastic?

Prussia offers Denmark a venomous glare as he starts to rise to his feet. "Sword… right," he mutters, his hands searching the imaginary water for his fallen blade. "A hero is only as good as his weapon!" he announces, spinning to his feet with nothing other than a paper fish in his hand.

Denmark's laugh makes his grip around America tighten, the _'damsel'_ in question offering an irritated expression to all around. After the (rather pathetic) fighting scene between Prussia and Denmark (with advice from the ever helpful Switzerland) It is finally time for America to come into the scene and make things… cool.

Germany finds himself at a loss for words as the first act at last comes to an end – not because of major problems with the cast, but because of the performance of the young American. He plays the damsel in distress so efficiently... it's as if he's made for the part. Of course, he'll never let America hear him say that.

"I think it's good so far," Greece says as he stares blankly at the now empty stage. Germany looks at him incredulously.

"Are you serious, Greece?" he asks, baffled by the comment.

Greece shrugs his shoulders as he stands up. "It's better than I thought it would be," he says. Neko-chan at hand, he walks toward the stage.

Germany, surprised by Greece's sudden leave, stares, waiting for the nations' next moves. As it turns out, the cat-lover finds a cozy area by the far end of the stage and lies down to rest. The blond co-director pinches the bridge of his nose. At lest he can relax a little bit before helping the stage crew with the sets. Germany gathers up the notes he and Greece have been taking since the beginning of act one. They have a lot to go over.

(~x~x~x~)

"Hey, Germany, I was going to ask you where you want the-" Turkey doesn't get a chance to finish is statement. The sight before him as he walks toward the director's table makes him forget his question altogether. The normally stern and serious Germany is resting with his head in his arms on the table, eyes closed. Turkey walks toward him and fixes the pile of notes with a small smile. "You've worked hard," he says briefly before leaving the sleeping figure to his rest.

* * *

It is during their second break (of many more) that Canada makes the decision to speak to the directors. He walks toward England, Germany, and Greece, who are muttering about what the next order of business should be. Perhaps costumes? Another scene? The Canadian clutches his jacket in his arms – a replacement for his bear (how he missed Kumajiro, or was it Kumijoki?) and hesitates a moment before finally speaking.

"E-excuse me..." he says quietly, hoping beyond hope that he won't be ignored. England shoots a glance at him before rolling his eyes and returning his attention to the other two.

"Oh, America, what do you want?" he asks with a scoff. He's in no mood to be dealing with the whiny, _"I want to be the hero"_ idiot at the moment. Canada drops his head.

"I'm Canada..." he muttered. The three men stare at each other and remembering the apparently invisible country's name, they turn their eyes to him. It is Germany who breaks the silence.

"Oh... right. Canada, I'm sorry. I didn't notice it was you without your... bear," he says apologetically.

_Great... _Canada thinks to himself halfheartedly. _They don't remember who I am but they remember my bear? I'm gonna make them remember who I am... _The Canadian nation clenches his fists softly, frustration building. The other nations stand up and wait for what Canada has to say patiently.

It's not acceptable that they never remember him – that everyone always thinks he's America! It seems he's about to voice this opinion, but instead, with a weak smile, he says, "It's okay... but can I say something?"

"Sure, go ahead..." Germany replies after a moment, gesturing for the three of them to sit. They comply, looking at Canada expectantly.

"Well I was just thinking of having a read though. So we can get to know our characters and… and remember our lines." Canada looks at the floor not wanting to see their reactions to his plan. They've obviously thought of it already- no, they've thought of something better! Needless to say, he isn't expecting the reaction he gets.

"Brilliant idea, Canada!" England bursts out. He begins gathering the scripts and hands one to their little group. There is a noticeable excitement in Canada's eyes, pleased that he is able to help. That for once he isn't ignored.

England rises to his feet and pushes a stack of scripts he's collected into Greece's arms while simultaneously pointing to the stage. "Germany gather everyone to the center of the stage and have them sit in a circle. Greece start handing everyone a script, and Canada?"

"...Yes?" Canada responds, standing, waiting for orders.

"Tell your stupid brother to stop arguing with Cuba!" Both nations turn towards the direction of the blond American and the dark skinned Cuban, who seemed on the verge of fist fighting.

Canada sighs heavily and turns away from England toward the arguing nations. "Okay..." he mutters.

(~x~x~x~)

Within a few minutes, the entire cast and crew is gathered in the middle of the stage in a large circle. Some of them choose to lay down, some sitting cross legged – whatever is most comfortable as they sift through the scripts they've been given and fidget with the highlighters in their hands. They're talking to one another, curious. Who knows what they're doing here?

"Now, can I have your attention!" Germany calls out above the noise and the constant chattering dies out at the sound of his voice. He waits until they are all looking at him before he continues. "After a suggestion made by Canada…" Everyone stares at Germany, constant looks of questioning appearing on their faces as they try to remember who Canada is… does a Canada even exist? Germany continues, "We will be going though the whole script to get familiarized with our characters and lines…" Everyone groans at the news, not fond of the idea of reading over one hundred and fifty seven pages.

"Okay so let's start, scene one act one narrator" Germany directs despite the louder groans, coming from the not so trilled group consisting of Denmark, America, The Netherlands, and Cuba. The narrator begins despite the noise.

"Long ago in a faraway land of ancient Greece…"Austria starts, his voice loud and clear through his German accent, all fall quiet as he continues, "there was a golden age of powerful gods and extraordinary heroes. And the greatest and strongest of those heroes was the mighty Hercules, That is where the story-"

"Would you listen to him? He's making the story sound like some Greek tragedy!" Everyone's gazes turn towards Finland as he stares down his paper, memorizing the lines he's just read.

"Lighten up, dude" Lithuania continues as he too stares down his paper. For some reason _'dude' _doesn't sound so good coming from him.

"We'll take it from here…darling." Canada recites the words remembering that they are only a script, but still he has never used _'darling' _to anyone before. He gazes to Austria in flustered cheeks. Hungary is angry, not because of what just happened but because she didn't have her camera to record the whole thing!

"You, go…" Austria hesitates and looks at every muse. They certainly weren't what he was about to say… "You go girls…"

The complaints begin right after Austria's last line as Japan asks "Do we have to sing the musical numbers as well?"

Germany considers this for a moment before coming to a decision. "Yes, I think it will keep the young children focused on the show" he says over the cacophony of _'what's?' _and_ 'no ways!'_

"You guys!" England yells over the loudest main cast. "You guys should have expected this."

"But some of us can't even sing…" Canada says, though he can sing pretty decently, he is referring to his twin brother

England turns towards the cast, arms crossing over his chest, tapping his foot on the ground before coming to a stop when they settled down "Well I suppose you guys just have to learn how to sing"

* * *

(~x~x~x~)

"Aw man are you serious? I have to sing THIS to Prussia? That's so not cool!" America says. They've gone through at least half of the script by the time his song finally comes up and he is not happy to say the least.

"You should be happy to be singing to an awesome _HERO _like _ME._" Prussia replies, emphasizing on the two words intentionally to fire up the American. It works as America scowls at him.

"Whatever Prussia, you should feel happy you even got a part! You're not even a country anymore, why are you even here?" America rubs a sore on his lower back, tired of sitting for so long.

"For your information, not-so-awesome-America, I am_ EAST _Germany, and I even have territory with your twin… isn't that right birdie?" The Albino searches around for the Canadian, as he hopes to get approval. The Canadian simply nods.

"Oh bloody hell, can you just get going on the song already?" England snaps, obviously annoyed. America is stalling and they still have several scenes to go. "The sooner you do your part the sooner you'll be done with it."

"Fine," is the only answer America offers his former bushy-browed guardian. "If there's a prize for rotten judgment. I guess I've already won that…" he says lazily. It's obvious by his tone of voice that he has no intentions of actually singing.

"It would be better if you sang the song, da?" Russia asks with a smile, knowing that the American is bothered by him singing such a girly song.

"Yes, I think Russia is right, you should sing it so you can remember it that way!" Finland continues. The others nod their agreement.

"Yeah you jerk! Sing the song already! It's my favorite!" the voice comes from behind America as he props up his head and turns to see Sealand behind him humming the song from memory

"Seal'd… wha' ar' you doin' 'ere?" the expressionless (and usually quiet) Sweden asks as he gets up from his spot.

"Sealand how many times must I tell you that you shouldn't set foot in this theatre as long as we are rehearsing?" scolds England as he too does the same as the gigantic four eyed country.

"Come on! I wanna participate too! I mean I _AM _a country!" the small micro nation pouts as he crosses his arms and bows his head. Maybe the _'child' _act will convince the other nations.

"Aaww, maybe we should let him and the other micro's help." Belgium says. She's starting to feel bad for the kid.

"Yea, we could use all the help we can get… right brother?" Lichtenstein says as she looks toward her brother Switzerland.

England and Sweden look at each other, not fully knowing why, but they have a bad feeling about this entire situation.

"What do you say boys?" Hungary steps in-between the two standing nations with her hands on her hips – a stance that means that going against her would be a bad idea.

Sweden raises his hands with a sigh in an obvious _'I surrender' _position and glances at the shorter male nation before going back to his spot next to_ "his wife"._ England's eyes follow the tall nation and realizes, that even such a giant emotionless-glaring nation is afraid of Hungary. He turns back to see the glaring woman.

"So England? What's your answer?" she asks as she takes a step closer. There's a strange threatening air about her.

England, (secretly petrified) suddenly takes a step backwards and replies "Fine… tell Wy and Cyprus to come in tomorrow" and walks away. Never had he ever had to endure two of the scariest nations in existence before.

A cheery Sealand runs to Finland and sits on his lap, then steals a quick glance at England and sticks his tongue out triumphantly. He's won this war

The read-through continues without further interruption and America realizes he has no choice but to sing. With a defeated sigh, he complies. It isn't until he is through that the angry America puffs his cheeks as he stands up and storms off the stage.

"I'm gonna get a burger!" he says briefly as he exits the theatre. Everyone's stomach hurts, not because they have just eaten a little while ago, but because they are laughing at the American's musical performance. Clearly they have a lot of work to do… and it isn't even evening yet.

* * *

**And this concludes the second chapter of O:H! (Operation: Hercules!) I hope you all enjoy it! and let me know what you think! _Hasta la Pasta!_**

**_Q to R: should I put the cast and crew list on every chapter from now on?  
_**

**_Mon ami-_** My friend (French)


	3. Costumes and makeup

Woo! it's been a really long time since I last updated! sorry! it's been a really busy time for me, but I hope you all enjoy this next chapter of O:H!

**Rating: K+**

**Warning: Foreign language (a little), irritated countries, some sexual comments/ actions.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia, nor Disney's Hercules, nor the lines of the movie!**

now I present some crew members:

_**Crew:**_

_**Costumes/**_

Head of costume: Poland

2ed head of costume: England/Hungary

Who's in Costumes: The girls, England, Poland, and Lithuania

_**Hair and Makeup/**_

Head of Hair and Makeup: Belgium

2ed head of Makeup: Taiwan/ Ukraine

Who's in hair and makeup: The girl's, Poland, and Denmark

_**Tech (lights and sound)/**_

Head of lighting: Estonia

2ed head of lighting: Hong Kong

Who's in tech: Korea, and China

_**Stage crew/**_

Head of Stage Crew: Turkey (Greece is clearly against this)

2ed head of Stage crew: Cuba

Who's in stage crew: the guys.

_**Curtains/**_

Iceland and Egypt.

_**Operation: HERCULES!... Start!**_

* * *

The girls became ecstatic upon hearing Greece's suggestion about the musical and instantly decided they wanted to do the girl stuff. (they also didn't really want no female part in the musical just to see the guys in dresses), and in some way or another got what they wanted.

Poland, Hungary and England had spent a great deal on the movie version of Heracles and made a few trips to some of Greece's museums to get a hint on the different costumes for their fellow actors. Even during read though, Poland and Hungary kept themselves occupied with sketches upon sketches of clothing, hoping that it will all pay off in the end.

But first thing's first…. Measurements; something the Hungarian woman looked forward to since she was put in the costumes crew, and since the beginning of the rehearsal she's been doing just that. She hadn't worried about the main cast, because she had to '_lent'_ them to the directors, but this week she was getting her way…

"Uumm, Hungary? Ar- are you sure you should be getting the leg measurement from there?" Canada says looking around the room anxiously as Hungary measures from his sensitive area in the inner leg to his ankle.

"Mmmmhhmm" is all she hums, she writes down the measure and continues on his waist.

"You know I'm going to be wearing a dress, so you didn't need to-" The young Canadian was interrupted by a valley girl polish voice.

"Well Canada, do you like want to wear attachable pants on your dress?" the polish man heads to a white wooded costume closet near the two. Hungary just grinned, pleased that Poland took her side.

Canada begins to think _'well we could just buy leggings and attach them to the dress or something...'_ but it's not like they were gonna listen to him anyway, so he let the subject go.

* * *

Russia enters the dressing room, and glances around looking for a small blond bushy browed nation when...

"Oh, big brother" The voice was coming from his right side near the bathroom. He didn't want to turn, he was hoping it wasn't who he thought it was… maybe if he pretended he didn't hear then the voice will go away? "I'm so, glad you're here brother…" Nope he was wrong.

"Oh, Belarus… ho- how are you?" The nervous Russian turned not really making eye contact with his younger love- struck sister.

"Better now that you're here, брат" she inches closer to her beloved big brother, forcing him to sit on an empty chair behind him. "Why don't I measure you big brother.." she says as she takes out the measuring roller.

"Um, well Belarus I- I am not here to get measured…" the Russian rises his hands, trying to stop his little sister from inching closer to him.

"It will only take a moment brother….. Я абяцаю" Belarus' grin got bigger the closer she got to her brother, her knee lifted up and settled on an empty spot in-between Russia's legs on the chair. She wasn't going to let him go this time.

"нет. I'm okay, I just need to talk to England… no need for you to waste your time!" Russia's state of panic kicked in, with his hands still lifted in front of his chest he starts to gulp as Belarus rested her knee near his… vital region.

Belarus starts unrolling the measuring roller, leans in to Russia's ear and says, "you are never a waste of time brother…. I love you, marry me."

"NO! no! no! England!" Russia frantically looks around for the short blonde mop, until…"KYAA! Belarus! Not there!" Everyone stares their way, wanting to help the poor Russian, but…. Damn his sister is scary.

Belarus, leans in closer to her beloved brother, one of her hands around his waist, the other inside his coat.

"Now, now dear sister It's time to go back to work. Let brother find his friend." Ukraine, steps up to the plate, everyone knew it was a sibling thing and that they shouldn't get involved. If they did, they would probably turn up dead somewhere by either Belarus for getting in the way, or... no just belarus.

The moment Belarus took her hand off her brother to glare at Ukraine was the moment Russia booked it out of the dressing room, vowing never to step in there, and never having Belarus measure him.

* * *

"Like this so goes with your skin color Let!" Poland says excitingly pushing an ivory cloth towards the Lithuanian.

Lithuania unfolds the cloth, getting a better look at it. "Um, yea I guess… but if the muses are wearing ivory and light pinks what will you be wearing?"

"Purple! Of course! Isn't it like such a totally awesome color for my character?" with his hands on his hips Poland begins to feel proud of himself for coming up with something so great.

"I guess… But wont it be too flashy?" Questions the uncertain Lithuanian as he starts to refold the cloth he had in his arms, he places the material on the makeup counter, then grabs a piece of tape and a permanent marker.

Poland jumps on the makeup counter, beginning to explain his reasons as his legs swing at a slow pace, "Did you like not see the movie Let? And anyway the God queen shouldn't like wear golds and ivorys, it's totally plain!"

The brunette takes a piece of tape and places it on the ivory cloth "Yea, I guess it would be huh?" he says as he takes the marker and writes _'Muses'_ on top of the tape.

"Let, I knew you would like totally understand me! You're the best!" A cherry Poland jumps off the makeup table, hugs the brunette and heads to the closet across from both men.

"I'm sorry to be interrupting such a lovely sexual activity, but Poland are you sure this is for moi?" France says as he makes his way towards the two, disgustingly holding up a black cloth.

"Duh! What where you expecting? Your like Haidies God of the underworld or something like that." Poland says matter-of-factly.

"Uuummm, I guess so, but this is too… Too" France takes another look at the black cloth… "So much black… and no color!" Is this what the country of l'amour (and of course fashion) should be wearing?

" I think it suits you more then that stupid purple-and-red thing you call a uniform you wear every time we go to war." England says as he approaches the trio.

"Omg! England I have you're outfit already!" Poland exclaims as he hurries into a closet and puts out a toga that only covered half his chest and downward. England takes one look at it and rejects I completely by saying…

"You can't possibly have me wear something that practically reveals my chest"

"Why not Angleterre, I see you wearing you're Britannia angel outfit every time I come over. This here looks just like that outfit, though a bit longer… We should cut it non Poland?" France was getting his revenge for England's earlier comment, and boy was he enjoying his sweet revenge.

"Why you-" England's hand managed to get around the Frenchman's neck, trying to make his face match the color of that thing of a uniform. Once again fighting for what seemed like the umpteenth time today. Poland and Lithuania ignore the two and continue admiring the polish man's glitter purple cloth.

* * *

"Hey! Watch it down there!" Prussia says as he starts moving uncomfortably, he wasn't used to having a girl this close to him and his '_5 meters'_

"Well then stop moving!" Hungary retorts as she was taking the bottom half measurements.

"Hey remember when we were little? When you thought you were a guy... And the awesome me knew who you really were" says Prussia trying to forget the girl was kneeling in front of him, finally his mind trailed off to the time when Hungary's chest was in pain.

"Oh yea I remember that… And when you grabbed my breast, thinking you found a weak spot…I never got you back for what you did" Hungary looks up a him, a smirk plastered on her face… Prussia gulps, not wanting to know what the Hungarian woman was thinking.

"Uuummm… See… that was an-" Prussia tries to say as he gets interrupted by a now standing, overzealous Hungarian woman. She inches closer to the Prussian, her breath can be felt on the albino. Prussia backs away a bit but to no avail as he was already against the wall. "Uumm… Hun…gary…" he starts to panic looking every which way as the brown haired woman came even closer, stopping right besides his ear… her breath leaving a warm area on the albino's neck and shoulder.

"Guess you conquered more then just men's vital regions…" is what she says as she whispers into his ear, at this the young albino blushed, and tried to talk but… "Your such a pervert!" the Hungarian laughs and backs away clutching her stomach as she sits on an empty chair.

Prussia just stares at the laughing woman. After recovering and understanding what just happened an idea came to mind. He walks over the now teary eyed Hungarian, grabs his measuring paper from her lap and rips it in pieces.

"Hey what are you-" she gets up from her chair, very close to beating the albino up when he said as a smirk crossed his face.

"Guess you have to measure me again…" as he lets the trash fall from his hands. Hungary just stares playing his game…

"I guess I do…"

* * *

While some of the costume crew got started on the people… makeup began seeking people of their own…

"What! There's no way I'm putting makeup on!" America says as he huffs and crosses his arms.

"You'll do it right Spain?" Belgium gives Spain the puppy dog pout, of course Spain couldn't resist.

"Por supuesto! Whatever you girls need me to do." the cherry Spain says as he grabs a container of foundation.

"See! Spain's more of a man than you!" continues Belgium as America still huffs about the fact that he has to put on makeup.

"You see the difference is that, Spain here doesn't play a freakin' girl!" America continues with his excuses unaware that the girls were figuring out the color of his foundation.

"Italy! You are going to look so cute" says Ukraine as she tests out the blush on the more than happy Italian man.

"Really? I like cute! Say, Ukraine? Do you wanna get pizza after this?" says Italy as he starts going off in his own little world of pasta.

"Sure! Hey Denmark! What do you think?" Ukraine finishes off with the Italian.

"It's lookin' good… I was thinkin' of having the Vargas bro's in bald caps, what do you think of that?"

"….What? NO! " the Italian man falls off his day dream, stands as if something just bit him in the butt, and runs out of the room looking for Germany. "Germany!"

Denmark and Ukraine as well as a few others in the room stand in awe at how fast the Italian jumped up and left, good thing Romano wasn't in the room to witness the event, else Denmark would have had a run for his money.

America walked up to Denmark, and before heading out he said, "Man, just imagine if Italy had that type of stamina in war! We'd all be done for!" and walks out the room laughing at his own words.

Denmark just stared wide eyed, "I know." he whispered. Then looked at Ukraine "Does this mean the bald cap idea is out?"

* * *

Well thats it for chapter 3 of O:H! I hope you all enjoyed it! I always welcome your input! :D I'll try to hurry in my chapters as well so look forward to it! _adieu_!

_**Translations:**_

**брат** - brother (Belarusian)

**Я абяцаю** - I promise (Belarusian)

**нет**. - no (Russian)

**moi** - me (French)

**l'amour** - love (French)

**Angleterre** - England (French)

**non** - no (French)

**Por supuesto** - of course (Spanish)


End file.
